Battle Scars
by TheDynastyGirl
Summary: Beth has been kidnapped and Harry is desperately searching for answers. Will Beth be fine? Sequel to WHY WAIT Beth Phoenix/ Harry Smith Disclaimer: I own no recognisable characters nor anything to do with WWE. I only own Original Characters and this story.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello and welcome to the sequel of Why Wait,**_**Battle Scars_! Caution: This is a bit of a dark chapter so proceed with your own caution. Disclaimer is in Story Description._**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**December 24****th****, 2012**

**Beth's Point Of View**

"Wake up bitch!"

A slap across my face jolted me out of my barely-there slumber and I opened my eyes slightly, taking in the dark room that was surrounding me.

"Hello there Elizabeth, how are you doing this fine Christmas Eve?" Michael said in a falsely sweet tone. I didn't answer him, and I received another slap to my face.

"I wonder how your husband is doing today, knowing that he only has one baby to celebrate with," He added. I looked up at him, and saw the evil glint in his eye.

"What do you mean," I mumbled.

"I've been waiting for the perfect time to tell you this… and it seems like that today will be the day!" Michael said, as he kicked me in the midsection. I groaned and he gripped my hair, making my eyes meet his.

"You don't think we left Jorjah, Natalia and David all alone in the hospital room, do you? No… we would never do that," Michael said.

"Wh-what did you do to my babies?" I asked.

"We killed them," Michael said, before forcing his mouth on mine. I felt my heart shatter into a million pieces and I tried to fight him off. He laughed at my futile attempts at overpowering him before pulling me up so I was eye to eye to him.

"I'm sure you'll see them soon, you worthless slut," He said before punching me right in the jaw, causing me to pass out instantly.

* * *

I was woken up after that with water being poured all over me. I opened my eyes and Michael was in front of me.

"I want to ask you a couple of questions sweetheart," He said, pulling up a chair to sit in front of me. I kept my head to the floor and tried to calm my breathing down.

"Goodness Elizabeth, don't you think you could be less callous and cold? I mean… not once while you have been here have you even asked about the safety of your best friend." He said. I didn't answer him and he growled.

"If you don't answer me _sweetheart_, I will hunt down your precious husband and our little brat of a daughter and I will murder them right in front of you." Michael said. I looked into his evil eyes and saw him smirk, knowing I would now answer him.

* * *

"Have you ever wondered why our daughter is so fucked up?" He asked. My eyes widened at the mention of Zoey and Michael grinned.

"Thomas! Bring me down the pictures of Zoey," Michael yelled out.

"What did you do to her?" I asked.

"Does little Zoey trust men?" Michael asked.

"What the fuck did you do to her?!" I spat. Thomas came in and handed a packet of photos to Michael and then he left. One by one, Michael showed me the pile of photos and my worst fears were confirmed. I now finally understood why Zoey had trust issues, why she thought everyone was going to hurt her… that was all she had ever known. Michael got to the last picture and I vomited violently. When I looked down at the ground, I saw that it was mostly blood and I looked up at Michael again.

"YOU ARE A MONSTER!" I screamed.

"I know," Michael said, chuckling before sliding his belt off. He stepped behind me and started whipping my back. I screamed with every blow and eventually felt myself slipping unconsciousness once more.

* * *

The next time I woke up, I felt a soft hand run through my hair and I opened my eyes to see Nattie. I whimpered and noticed she was gagged, tears rolling down her face as she looked at me.

"I'm sorry, this is my fault," I whispered as I struggled to remain in a standing position. Nattie shook her head and placed her hand on my face.

"Nattie, I love you, you've been the best friend that anyone could ever ask for." I said.

"Nattie, I'm so sorry about them killing Jorjah… I never meant for you to get involved in these sick games," I said. Nattie's eyes widened in horror and I realised that she had not been told about her daughter being killed by the same men that kidnapped us. The door to the room opened and I whimpered as I heard feet storming down the stairs.

* * *

"Good, you're awake. Tell me bitch, where are Thomas and Michael?" Mattias said.

"They never told me where they were going," I whispered nervously as he came closer to me.

"Hmm, I think you're lying. I don't like liars… but I do like punishing them," He said, before forcing his mouth on top of mine. I completely shut off at this stage and become unresponsive. I looked over at Nattie as Mattias did what he pleased and saw her crying her eyes out.

* * *

I couldn't cry.

I didn't have any tears left to cry.

Not anymore.

I knew that I wasn't getting out of this hell hole alive.

I just hoped that the ended this sooner rather than later.

"Merry Christmas," Mattias said coldly, before walking over to Nattie and dragging her up the stairs. My eyes connected with her chocolate ones and I felt my eyes drooping. I used all of my energy to open them again as I watched her being dragged away from me, probably the last time I would ever see her again.

* * *

_**Read and review and let me know what you think!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**HI THERE!**_

_**JUST WANTED TO LET YOU ALL KNOW THAT I HAVE DECIDED TO COMBINE BOTH THIS STORY, BATTLESCARS, AND IT'S SISTER STORY, WAKE ME UP.**_

_**I WILL BE UPLOADING THE FIRST CHAPTER OF BATTLESCARS INTO WAKE ME UP AND I WILL BE POSTING FROM THERE FROM NOW ON.**_

_**THIS MAKES IT EASIER FOR ME...**_

_**AND HOPEFULLY WILL PROVIDE YOU ALL WITH UPDATES!**_

_**SO IF YOU ARE LOOKING FOR WAKE ME UP, JUST CLICK ON MY NAME AND IT SHOULD TAKE YOU THERE!**_

_**HOPE TO SEE YOU ALL REVIEWING OVER IN THAT STORY :) **_


End file.
